


Kenren by Numbers

by macavitykitsune



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga), Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Cameos by the rest of the cast, M/M, No character death in this but lbr we all know it happened, The 10KG is background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macavitykitsune/pseuds/macavitykitsune
Summary: Ten mistakes Tenpou made about Kenren.
Relationships: Goujun/Kenren Taishou/Tenpou Gensui, Kenren Taishou/Tenpou Gensui
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Kenren by Numbers

_Ten:_ the number of days’ notice Tenpou had had that he was going to be saddled with a shiny new General (or, more accurately, a rather bruised and beaten general, as his former commander had deemed physical discipline necessary for insubordination).

A stranger, someone Tenpou had only vaguely heard of, which meant he was probably unaware of the precise mix of whimsical ditzery and concentrated pettiness with which Tenpou had Dealt With his predecessors when he hadn’t gotten along with them. Or when they hadn’t gotten along with him. Or when they’d turned out to be thinly disguised moles put in place to spy on Tenpou’s more clandestine activities. Or when they’d concluded that Tenpou’s face had been specifically prettified for their hitting-on purposes. Or, that one time, they’d been revealed as an assassin intended for Goujun who’d taken advantage of a paperwork mixup.

It hadn’t exactly been a glorious succession of appointees, and Tenpou felt no remorse for having shoveled all of them out to other armies as quickly as possible. Or out of a third-storey window, in that last case.

Over the course of those ten days, Tenpou received notice that the transfer had been put through, read the note, forgot about it, read it again, reminded himself conscientiously to save it in a proper place, left it on his desk face-down, picked it up, fiddled with it, folded it very neatly into a pretty swan shape and used it as a bookmark in his book of the moment, failed to notice it fall out of his book, stepped on it, used it to swab up a spilled cup of tea, wadded it up, accidentally stuck it to the leg of his desk, stepped on it with an unpleasant squishy noise when it finally fell off, nudged it under the desk with his other foot and forgot about it entirely. As a result, he was surprised and unprepared when Kenren turned up at his door - or rather, outside it, sending Tenpou and several dozen books spilling into the corridor.

No matter, he decided, giving Kenren the order to clean his room. He already knew the man had a reputation as a troublemaker. He probably wasn’t going to be there very long anyway.


End file.
